Memories
by x.Oreo.Sundae.x
Summary: David Archuleta gets the slot for the opening act for the Jonas Brothers, and starts to have feelings for Joe. But there's something about Joe...Story hopefully better than summary. JoexDavid First time writing XD Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**This is just the intro. The story's not starting yet ;o  
Most of the story will be in David Archuleta's P.O.V, but in some chapters, I might switch to someone else's. Guess who XD.**

* * *

**David Archuleta Narrating**

So...being famous can sound a little fun, right? I mean, you have a personal assistant that doesn't care how bossy you are, some crazy fan would get a tattoo on their ass with your name on it, and whatever you do could be the cover story on those celebrity gossip tablets. Like: "David Archuleta: HE CHANGED HIS SOCKS THIS MORNING!"

But sometimes stuff can be a pretty hard to deal with as a celebrity. There are some secrets you just need to keep away from people, and a certain somebody. And I'm not talking about having like a secret baby with somebody and keeping it away from your parents or something. I mean, like celebrity crushes. Celebrity crushes as in "celebrity plus celebrity." People will always "Aww" at those cute couples like Bradgelina. Or Zanessa. But why do people gag over couples like Ellen DeGeneres and Portia De Rossi? Nothing's wrong with them.

And Clay Aiken...Gosh, who cares if he's gay? Nothing's wrong with that. By the reaction of the community, it looks best to keep their secrets a secret.

So I guess I have to keep my secret secret. Yep, I'm gay. Blame it on Joe Jonas. Why the HECK does he have to be so fuc . . . --freaking hot? Gosh, I'm MORMON. This goes way over what I've been learning.

Dang it...loving him is hard enough, but going on tour, for three whole months, without saying anything-- or without doing a little somethin' somethin' in bed--is hard enough no perverted pun intended. . . . What the hell am I supposed to do?

I'm David Archuleta, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we goo**

**Chapter 1. Hope you like it. It's my first time writing, so please at least try to be nice XD**

**I'm not the best and I haven't even got training 8DDDD!**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­After a long night's drive on the freeway, I woke up parked in front of the Jonas' house yawning. The sound of the engine forced me to stay up, so I slid open the car door and there stood Joe with my mom next to the tour bus. He was just helping my mom with my bags. Just looking at him made me weak, weaker than I already was; I lost my breath everytime I caught a glimpse of his face when he turned a little. I got weaker and a little excited when he bent down to put my bags into the tour bus' compartment. Thank God for skinny jeans.

Before getting up, I turned around and tried to pull my shirt down lower to hide the growing bulge that was now creating a mountain in my pants. My shirt was a little too short, but it was good enough. I turned back and jumped out the car while my mom was waving goodbye to Joe. She caught up to me and grabbed my face then sucked my forehead with her puckered crimson red lips, as if I was a little kid. She wished me well and waved goodbye, while I wiped the red temporary-tattoo that was on my forehead.

"Aww, your mom still does that?" Joe chuckled.

"Yea, sometimes," was all I managed to breathe out behind my laughter. "Where's Nick and Kevin?"

"They're still inside. Dad told us to help out around the house before we leave."

"Why aren't you helping?" I laughed.

"Don't tell him! I was taking out the garbage, then you came and I got lazy."

Our conversation could've gone farther, but we started to hear faint shouting like "Where's Joe?!" and "I think he ran away!" and the always angry "JOE GET BACK HERE!"

Upon hearing his family scream, he quickly grabbed my hand--yep, not my arm, my _hand_--and dragged me into the tour bus. He pulled me all the way to the back lounge, and we basically hid there. It wasn't the best hiding place since there wasn't anything to hide under. We just sat on the couches and relaxed a bit.

"So, you excited?" asked Joe, breaking the short moment of silence.

... Define excited.

"A little. I'm kinda nervous though." I smiled.

"Why? You've done this before." He said kindly.

"I know. It's just I don't know if your fans are my fans."

"Nah, probably your fans will just go to our concert to see _you_. Don't worry, half of the venue is yours, and half of the venue is ours. By the time _your_ act ends, half of the venue would probably be gone."

I couldn't help but crack up, just because it's me to laugh at anything. But over my laughter, we suddenly heard loud footsteps coming from behind the door. The footsteps became louder and louder, and suddenly our hearts jumped out of our chests and forced us up, as if we were shocked by electricity, when the door swung open revealing an angry Nick. It was a little awkward to see him angry, since he's the shy and quiet one.

He glared at us and shot at Joe, "Where were you?"

Innocently, Joe looked at him and excused himself with, "Archie came. I had to help him with his bags."

"Oh...well...whatever, we gotta sleep early tonight, rehearsal's early tomorrow. " Nick said, turning around and walking to his bunk.

Joe looked at me and said, "Your bunk's under mine."

I just nodded and walked over to my bunk. I snatched my pants I usually slept in and stepped into the bathroom that was just behind the head of our beds. It was convenient that there were brand new packages of toothbrushes and toothpaste in the cabinet, but it sucked that the toothbrushes were disposable. For famous rock stars on tour, I'd think they'd have more classy toothbrushes than that.

Clicking open the bathroom door, I accidentally bumped Joe, who was waiting there. A little "Sorry" did the trick, but it looked like I didn't even need to say it--it seemed like he was okay with it. He just patted my shoulder and said the usual response to a sorry, "It's ok," and snapped the door closed.

I shut the curtain-slash-"bedroom door" and pressed the light switch off. It was almost pitch black in my bunk, it's just that the digital clock attached to the wall faintly gleamed. Though the clock read 12:00 am, I wasn't even sleepy. I guessed it was the fact that I fell asleep in the car before I got here. Napping right before bedtime isn't the best choice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter B 8D**

**Hope you like it XD**

**Read and review plocks. 8D**

* * *

1:00 AM...still awake.

1:10 AM...wide awake.

1:20 AM...not even a yawn.

For about an hour, I've been shifting and turning and haven't even slept a minute yet. Even though I got bored, there wasn't even a yawn that would've soared out my mouth.

Above me, I heard a loud yawn and an unusual sound effect. It sounded like a Sidekick being turned on. Anyways, shadows of feet dropped down in front of my curtain, then the next thing I knew, Joe's whole silhouette fell down in front of me. He brought his Sidekick up to his chest and flipped it open. He pressed a few buttons and walked off to the backlounge.

What could he be doing at 1 in the morning?

Getting even more bored, I decided to follow Joe to the backlounge, since my iPod was there. Barely opening my curtain, I saw Nick right there in front of me, with his curtain just revealing his head. He had his earphones on, and he had his hands behind his head and he was just staring up at the bottom of Kevin's bunk.

He looked at me, plucked one of his earphones out and said, "Hey David."

"Hey.." I said nervously.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked.

"Nah, I've been awake this whole time."

"Oh. Me too, I woke up like at 3 in the afternoon yesterday. I didn't wanna sleep last night until I beat Joe in Guitar Hero." he said yawning.

I tried hard not to laugh loud, but it came out.

"So, what're you doing up?" he asked.

"I left my iPod in the back, and I wanna listen to it."

"Getting bored, I could tell."

"Pretty much," I laughed. "I just sat here all night doing nothing."

"I know, me too," said Nick, looking back up. "Well, Joe's in the back. You can go in and scare him if you want."

I got out of my bed laughing, then marched and opened the door to the backlounge. Like Nick said, I scared him. Again, a "Sorry" helped, but it basically made Joe laugh.

"Hey Archie, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I left my iPod here. Just getting it." I took a few steps in to get the little music player that helped me make an excuse just to see Joe. As I turned around to leave, Joe stopped me with a call.

"Wait! C'mere," He said cheerfully, along with a "c'mere" gesture with his hand. Getting nervous, I decided to listen to him, so I turned around and and walked over to him, without sitting.

"Sit," he laughed. Again, I listened to him like the puppy I was. "So..." we laughed together in perfect harmony.

"Yea..." we said laughing together.

"So...how's life?" said Joe, laughing.

"It's good, it's good." I didn't know I was even able to say that while laughing.

"That's nice. So why are you up so late?" he asked while twisting his sidekick closed; It looked like he was IMing. I could've sworn I saw my name on his screen before the screen went blank.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been up this whole time. Why are _you_ here?"

"I woke up and couldn't sleep," he smiled. "Nick kept me up all night 'cause of Guitar Hero. He didn't sleep until he beat me."

"Did he beat you?" I said laughing nervously.

"Once...out of like a million tries. We started at like 6 PM," he scoffed.

"Oh...okay..sounds fun." I said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" he said. "So wanna challenge me on Guitar Hero?"

"...If Nick couldn't win, I don't think so."

"Thought so," he darted immediately. "David...?"

"Hm?"

"I...I need to tell you something." he said looking down at his sidekick. He almost looked nervous. Even his cheeks were turning pink.

I looked at him questioningly and waited for a response. A short while later, he sighed and quietly said, "This might sound a little weird but...um...are you . . . taken? If you know what I mean..."

My breath got stuck in my throat, I started feeling dizzy, and it felt like I died for a second just sitting there. I finally caught reality after it bitch slapped me square in the face.

Did he really ask me that?

Does he feel the same way I do?

Is he gay too?

. . . Does he like cookies?

Anxiously and nervously I responded, "N..n-no..why..?"

"Just asking," he said. Then he quickly added, "Because Mandy's kind of a big fan of yours. She said that she wanted to go on a date with you when we get to New Jersey."

Dang it. Reality's a bitch. Why can't it pimp slap instead? So my dreams won't get crushed.

"Oh...well, I guess I could." I said.

"Hmm . . . 'Kay. Imma tell her later."

All I could do was smile, but barely. I flashed a small, closed-mouth smile at Joe for a sec, then looked away. Even though it felt uncomfortable, I tried sleeping sitting up. I lay my head back and closed my eyes, and almost immediately fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Not the best chapter**

**but it's a start 83**

**You can review it if you want XD**

**If there were any weird errors, just tell me xp;;;**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMIGOSH XDD YOU GUYS ARE TOO NICE XD Be honest next time 8D There were a few spoilers that were in some of the reviews, but I can't tell you which ;D**

**XD Anyways, FINALLY I updated XD. Chapter cuatro 8D**

**Rawr I forgot the the disclaimer x.x**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEH JOBROS, OR DAVID ARCHULETA. Who knows what'd I'd do with them if I did ;DD**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, lying flat on the floor, with my neck sticky and in pain. It was possible I fell off the couch, considering the road was bumpy and the fact that we took a few sharp turns and stops. I didn't want to freak out just because it felt like somebody just neck-raped me, so I slowly sat up, with my back cracking as I did, and turned to Joe, who was drowning a pillow with his bubbly drool.

Leaving the backlounge, I noticed I was the only one up. Even Nick was still sleeping, even though his iPod was blasted and glued to his ears. I just ignored everything and checked out my neck in the bathroom. There was a pretty big, round mark on my lower neck, right about where my shoulder starts. Even though it was big, I could easily hid it behind any of my shirts.

Who knows what it was; I just ignored it no matter how much it hurt.

**PAGEBREAK. Fix it pwease oo;;**

At about 10 AM in the morning, we finally reached San Francisco, where our first show in our tour started. Before going to the venue, we stopped by the hotel for some odd reason. Don't ask why, because I have no idea either. We were just going to stay there for a day, why would we need a hotel?

Anyways, besides weird hotel reasons, Joe, unusually, wanted to share a room with me.

Alone.

He just grabbed me by the hand again and dragged me into the room.

I dove into the bed, flat on my face and mumbled, "Gosh I'm tired...Wake me up in like 10 minutes...after my opening act ends."

Before sleeping, Joe dropped his hip down on the bed, making me shake myself half-awake.

"Nooo...DON'T SLEEP! I wanna play Guitar Hero with you!" he shouted.

"Laterr..." I groaned, turning my head away from him.

"Now." he laughed demandingly.

"Later."

"Now. I wanna see if you're better with your pants off."

"Oh my gosh, you saw that?" I said.

"C'mon, I need to get warmed up before the show."

"Don't you have lockdown for that..?"

"I need to get warmed up in a different way." he said, sliding his hands between the bed and my chest. He body slammed my back and rolled us into the floor. I turned around and wrestled us up back on the bed, with me on top, Joe's arms still wrapped tight around me. We stopped there for an awkward moment, just staring into each other's eyes, catching our breath.

Suddenly, I started to feel Joe's hands run up my back and up to my neck. He slowly closed his eyes and started to push my head closer to his. Copying him, I started to close my eyes as my face became closer and closer to his. My eyes were completely blinded by my eyelids as soon as our lips met. He forced my mouth open with his tongue, and soon, our tongues were replaying our little wrestling match.

What lasted a minute, felt like forever, unfortunately ended. I rolled off beside him, slowly, not believing what we just did.

Joe turned his head to me, "_Now_ will you play with me?"

I turned to him, "No," I said laughing.

"C'mon, please?" he said, jumping on top of me. I rested my hands on his chest, barely pushing him. "I wanna see you play with your pants off." he continued.

"You already told me, and NO!" I said laughing hard.

He kept asking and asking me, while I kept laughing out "NO NO NO" simultaneously with his words. Before I knew it, he unzipped my pants and tried pulling them off. I didn't bother to hesitate, I WANTED him to take them off.

Before they were completely off, somebody--he sounded like Nick--slammed the door with their fists screaming, "JOE, DAVID! WE HAVE TO GO TO REHEARSAL!"

Give us 5 more minutes, will ya? Joe said he needed to be "warmed up."

Without even satisfying my desires, Joe got off of me and helped me with my pants-problem. Maybe later we would finish what we were trying to do.

* * *

**Seems a little early righ? 3 Maybe it IS maybe it's NOT D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Omigosh x.x; I'm SOOOOO sorry for the late update x.x;;;**

**But on the good side, I GOT THE CHAPTER DONE ;DD**

**So, HERE YA GO 8DD! YAY XD Hope you like it x.x**

* * *

Rehearsal for the concert went by and badly; I kept spacing out and messing up. I even paused in the middle of a song, daydreaming of Joe, only to be snapped back to reality by an awkward

"Hello..?" by my manager. It happened a few times, but I got the hang of performing and stopped dozing off.

The last song I had to perform had to introduce the Jonas Brothers and bring them out, so my manager decided for me to perform a cover of "When You Believe," like I did for American Idol. And since the original song was a duet, I had to perform with just Joe, with Kevin and Nick coming up from a rising platform at the end; Nick playing the piano.

Hours of rehearsal went by, nothing went the right way; we didn't know how we were going to perform the show if there was a mistake in almost every song we practiced. Even Nick's little strip tease went wrong during his rehearsal for Burnin' Up. His manager was all like, "Rip your sleeves off, not your whole shirt."

Rehearsal was finally over, and finally we pretty much got everything right. Like usual, the Jonas Brothers had lockdown, leaving me alone. Just me and my changing room. I fell on the couch, lying down with my head resting on my head, getting ready to relax listening to music while the JoBros were in lockdown. Before starting my iPod, I heard a knock on my door. I would've gone up to open it, but before I even got off the couch, the door opened. It was Joe; he just let himself in without my help. He did a little jog towards me and fiercely pulled me by my shirt's collar and brought me into a deep, sexual kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him on top of me as we fell on the couch. As I felt him unbutton and unzip my pants, I pulled away from him.

"Wait," I whispered, "lock the door."

He smiled and pushed himself off of me and got up to lock the door. Immediately, he dove back on to me, trying to pull jacket off. I helped him and slid my arms out of my sleeves and rewrapped my arms around him again.

The 40 minutes passed, with us making out for the whole period. We ended up making out topless on the couch, pants unzippped. In an instant, the doorknob clicked, with a few knocks following it.

Joe unfortuneately pulled away, taking in a deep breath. Sweat glued hair to his forehead...and our hard bare chests together. His chest peeled off of mine, and he slumped back into the couch, flipping his bangs out his face. He zipped up his pants and slipped his shirt back on. He headed toward the door and patted my shoulder a little.

"C'mon, Archie, we gotta go." he said as he patted me. I had no choice but to listen to him, so I just pulled my shirt over me and grabbed my jacket. Before Joe opened the door, let alone even touching the doorknob, he grabbed me by my sides and stopped me.

"You gotta hide, I don't want anybody we were here alone together." he said softly, just in case somebody heard us from behind the door.

"Just stand behind the door," he said, "most likely he won't even come in."

I felt like a five year old trying to pull this trick, but like he said, it might work.

He clicked the knob unlocked and twisted it open. There was a slit between the door and the wall, so I was barely able to see what was going on behind the door.

"Heyyy, Nick." said Joe, ruffling Nick's hair.

"Hey." he said laughing and pushing Joe's hand off his head. "Um, do you know where David went? His act's about to start."

"Uhh..." Joe stuttered. He looked at me through the slit, with me shrugging my shoulders. "...um...Have you checked the bathroom?"

"Yea. He's not there."

"The tour bus?"

"Yep."

"His changing room?"

"Not there either."

"His stylist's room?"

"His stylist has a room?" Nick said surprisedly.

"Yea; even our stylists have one." he said confidently, even though I knew he was lying. "Wait a sec, did you even check there?"

"...No." said Nick.

"Then there he is.!" he said with relief. "Hurry before he leaves...!" Joe grabbed Nick by his shoulders, turned him around and pushed him away. He immediately slammed the door shut and clicked the lock.

"My stylist has a room?!" I whispered out loudly.

"I think so...!" Joe whispered back.

"Then WHERE IS IT?!" I continued to whisper.

"I don't know!"

"Then why'd you say I was there?!"

"I ran out of ideas!"

"What the heck am I supposed to do?"

"Make out with me!"

" . . . Seriously, Joe." I said trying not to laugh.

"Then just...walk around the halls until you find Nick!" he said. "Then--umm...you just...uh...Tell him your stylist is done um...styling you..?"

"...Huh?"

"Just GO!" Joe just did the same thing to me like what he did to Nick. He just grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me out the door.

Gosh he grabs hard.

No perverted pun intended

* * *

**8D!**

**Hope you liked it XD  
Review if you wanna ;/ Cant make you do everything XD But I CAN make you clean my room 8D**


End file.
